The Wedding
by NandaPetrova
Summary: A paz chegou até Mystic Falls, Klaus foi derrotado e todos podem ter seu final feliz. Stefan e Elena continuam juntos e por isso, Damon foi embora da cidade. Stefan e Elena irão se casar, mas e se isso não for o que traz felicidade a Elena? E se a notícia do casamento trouxer a tona sua paixao por Damon? O que será que Elena fará para trazer paz ao seu coração?
1. Chapter 1

Faltavam tão poucos dias para seu casamento e Elena era um misto de sentimentos, que variavam de um extremo ao outro em tão pouco tempo que as vezes a garota pensava que iria enlouquecer. E talvez já tivesse enlouquecido, nunca achou que podia se sentir como estava se sentindo nos últimos tempos.

Era de madrugada e ela não conseguia mais dormir, por mais que tentasse, nao conseguia. Talvez, fosse somente o nervosismo, somente a aflição e a ansiedade para o "Grande Dia", afinal, eram tantos preparativos, tantas coisas que ela ainda tinha que cuidar, que arrumar. Devia ser isso, toda a noiva fica neurótica antes do casamento, e com Elena Gilbert não estava sendo diferente.

A garota deu um suspiro pesado, estava sem ânimo naquele dia, estava tão cansada, ou pelo menos ela queria chamar o que sentia de cansaço, tinha que ser somente isso, mas às vezes, era como se ela se sentisse tão triste, tão vazia, tão solitária e essa sensação preenchia o vazio com ainda mais vazio e nesses momentos ela não conseguia suportar, queria apenas chorar até a dor passar. Sempre passava, tinha que passar, mas não estava passando e ela não sabia o que fazer.

Elena se encolheu novamente na cama, puxando o cobertor para si, não queria chamar a atenção dele, não queria que Stefan acordasse, ele estava tão cansado também, precisava descansar. E ela também não queria que ele a visse daquela maneira, tão frágil, tão entristecida, até porque ele iria perguntar o que estava acontecendo com ela e não queria conversar sobre isso, afinal, nem ela mesma sabia a resposta, sabia precisar porque aquela sensação de solidão intensa a invadia e dominava seu ser mesmo quando ela estava ao lado dele.

Elena quis se encolher mais ainda, se curvar de alguma forma que fizesse com que ela se sentisse melhor, mas não existia nada que ela pudesse fazer quando aquela sensação a consumia, nada mesmo. Ela fechou os olhos tentando procurar algum tipo de calma. Por que ela tinha que estar passando por isso a tão pouco tempo de seu casamento? A garota, então, tentou, ela aproximou seu corpo ainda mais de Stefan, sentindo o calor dele, e o abraçou, tentando procurar abrigo nele para a dor que sentia. Nada. A dor continuava lá. Elena quis morrer.

Stefan sentiu a pressão que Elena fazia contra seu corpo, sentiu a respiração dela tão próxima tão pesada e isso o fez despertar. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, a observou com cuidado, ela parecia aflita. – Tudo bem, meu amor? – Ele perguntou acariciando o rosto dela com carinho.

–Eu não consigo dormir. – Ela respondeu num tom fraco, contendo a vontade de chorar, que ela nem sabia de onde vinha, por que vinha.

–É por que você está ansiosa com o casamento, com tudo. – Ele sorriu carinhosamente para ela. – Vem cá. – Stefan falando, a puxando para si, deixando-na se aninhar no peitoral dele.

–É eu acho que é isso mesmo. – Ela respondeu afetada, devia ser isso, só podia ser. Que outro motivo seria? Ela amava Stefan demais e eles estavam prestes a afirmar o amor deles quando se casassem. Ela o amava tanto, não amava? Aquela pergunta a fez estremecer, Elena tivera medo de procurar a resposta no cerne de sua alma. Deve medo de achar a resposta correta.

–Tenta dormir, Elena. – Ele sussurrou. – Não quero você assim, nem quero que fique louca antes de nos casarmos. – Ele brincou fazendo ela rir, um sorriso que ela não soube dizer se foi natural ou não.

–Tá bom. – Ela falou baixinho, fechando os olhos, tentando buscar um alento nos braços dele, no corpo dele, que sempre trouxera paz, sempre trouxera conforto à ela, mas a algum tempo já não trazia mais.

Só que aquele era um assunto que ela não queria nem pensar. Não poderia pensar. Sua mente, racional, era muito clara, sempre fora. Aquilo era certo, o amor deles era tão forte, tão real. Ela repetiu mentalmente a frase em sua cabeça, convencendo a si mesma. Seria sempre Stefan, sempre ele. Se ela quis ficar com ele, era porque o amava, não era?

Ela se forçou a não continuar com aquelas idéias. Ela estava nervosa, stressada, por isso se sentia assim. Por isso, surgiam dúvidas sem sentido em sua mente. Só por isso e por nada mais. Não havia nada além, nunca houvera ninguém além dele. Na verdade, houvera outro, mas ela tinha que evitar isso, era um assunto, um pensamento proibido.

Tudo que ela precisava fazer era dormir, descansar que no dia seguinte ela estaria bem, ela teria que estar. Ela tinha tantas coisas para resolver, o casamento tomava o dia todo dela, o que era bom, ela podia se concentrar e esquecer de qualquer outra coisa, esquecer daquela dor, daquela sensação estranha.

No dia seguinte, Elena levantou cedo, tomou um banho, vestiu uma roupa bem confortável, era um dia extremamente quente. Por isso, decidiu usar uma saia jeans curtinha e uma regata branca. Logo, Caroline e Bonnie chegariam para ajudá-la, afinal, ela não havia decidido ainda o que iria dar de lembrancinhas e a data da festa estava muito próxima. Ela precisava correr com todos os preparativos.

Finalmente, ela já estava com as duas amigas, que pareciam super empolgadas. Bonnie parecia estar se divertindo com tudo, mas Caroline estava radiante, até parecia que estava organizando a própria festa de casamento.

–Ai, Elena! Eu já pensei em tantas coisas legais! –Caroline a puxou pela mão, a levando para o sofá, jogando a bolsa num canto. Queria conversar logo. – Você vai adorar.

–Você nem imagina o quanto a Caroline está ansiosa. Ela veio o caminho inteiro falando disso. – Bonnie completou, rindo.

–Então me diz logo, Carr – Elena pediu, rindo, quase contagiada pela empolgação da amiga.

–Eu mandei fazerem várias amostras de lembrancinhas, assim ia ficar mais fácil para você poder decidir. Melhor do que ficar só imaginando , não é mesmo?

–Imagina quando for o seu casamento, Caroline. – Elena falou num tom descontraído.

–Aí que a gente fica louca de vez. – Bonnie afirmou.

–Nem me diga, não sei nem se eu vou sobreviver a esse nervoso todo pré casamento.

–Lógico que vai, Elena. – Caroline riu. – Imagina, vai morrer antes? Não! E a noite de núpcias? Helo, mulher! Você tem que ficar inteira!

–A Carol tem razão, Elena. – Bonnie fez uma pausa. – Você tem tanta sorte, Elena.

–É, eu tenho muita sorte. – Ela repetiu a frase, tentando processar o que ela realmente significava. Algo dentro dela gritava e ela não sabia o que era, sua expressão mudou, abalada.

–Ei! – Caroline exclamou – Não precisa chorar, Elena, eu sei que é muita emoção.

–Eu estou bem, só pensei demais aqui. – Elena forçou um sorriso.

–Lógico que deve estar pensando demais. Quem não pensaria com um noivo romântico, lindo, fofo e gostoso como o Stefan. – Caroline riu. – É dona Elena, você tem sorte mesmo.

Elena iria responder, mas foi impedida pelo barulho da campanhia tocando. Não estava esperando ninguém, afinal. Na verdade, até estava, mas ele não viria mesmo. Já tinha dito que não viria e isso a deixava tão triste, queria vê-lo. Ou melhor, queria que ele viesse, afinal, era o casamento dela, o casamento do irmão dele. Ainda assim, Damon tinha dito várias vezes que não queria participar daquilo, que não tinha nada a ver. E ás vezes, Elena se pegava pensando nele, na verdade, pensava muito dele. Sentia saudade.

A garota se levantou preguiçosamente do sofá, não estava com ânimo para receber ninguém. Devia ser mais alguém, a assessora de eventos, um profissional especializado em casamentos, que ela tinha contrato para ajudar a resolver o cerimonial, a decoração, mas que não estava ajudando nada, só a estava deixando ainda mais nervosa. E no fim das contas, quem precisa de um assistente quando se tem uma amiga como Caroline?

Quando ela abriu a porta e o viu, Elena mal pode acreditar. Seu coração acelerou instintivamente quando ela o fitou, perdendo-se no mar azul quase hipnotizante que eram os olhos deles. Ele tinha um sorriso em seu rosto, um sorriso que ela sentia falta, muita falta. Já fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que eles se viram, desde a vez que ela lhe disse para não ter mais nenhuma esperança com ela, que o que tinha acontecido entre eles não tinha significado nada, que ela amava Stefan, pertencia à ele.

–Damon. – Ela falou num tom abalado, quase sem reação. Não esperava vê-lo. Ao mesmo tempo que ela não tinha nenhuma reação, por dentro todo seu corpo reagia, as batidas de seu coração estavam cada vez mais fortes, seus músculos pulsavam, involuntariamente, por ele. Por que ela ainda se sentia assim, mesmo depois de tanto tempo? O que tinha de errado com ela?

–Oi, Elena. – Ele ainda sorria, tentando manter uma aparência quase inabalável, quase indecifrável, se não fosse pelo sorriso que ainda emoldurava seu rosto de traços perfeitos. Ele tentava conter suas reações, seus sentimentos quando ele a viu novamente, porque, afinal, ainda a amava. Não tinha conseguido esquecê-la, apesar das inúmeras namoradas que tinha arrumado desde então, o problema é que nenhuma delas era Elena Gilbert.

–Eu pensei que você não vinha. – Ela falou num tom fraco, tentando controlar a ansiedade em sua voz. Ele estava lá e isso fazia bem à ela. - Ela o abraçou, fechou seus olhos, quis apenas sentir o corpo dele. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Por que ela não conseguia soltá-lo? Por que ela gostou tanto de como se sentiu, da lembrança que veio em sua mente? A lembrança de quando eles estiveram juntos. Naquele instante, a sensação estranha, de solidão tinha passado completamente e ela não entendia porquê.

–Eu decidi vir, é o casamento do meu irmãozinho. – Ele falou num tom seco e ao mesmo tempo irônico, tentando se controlar, tentando controlar seu corpo a não abraçá-la forte demais, a não demonstrar o quanto ele ainda a queria. Ela não precisava saber disso. Não precisava saber que ele não viria porque não aguentaria vê-la se casando com alguém que não fosse ele. Por mais, que estivesse feliz pelo irmão, não podia negar o seu amor por Elena, o quanto ele a quis para si. Ela também não precisava saber, que apesar da dor de vê-la se casando, ele não pode deixar de estar lá, porque sentia tanta falta dela, queria vê-la, ver o sorriso dela, pelo menos isso, ele poderia ter, nem que fosse apenas ver de longe o sorriso que ela destinava a Stefan, ainda assim, era um sorriso dela e isso já era valioso demais.

–Eu fico tão feliz que você esteja aqui, eu senti sua falta. - Aquelas com toda a certeza eram as palavras mais sinceras que ela tinha dito durante o dia inteiro. Seu corpo, sua alma gritavam, mas ela abafava o som em seu peito. Ela estava feliz, mas estava feliz somente porque Damon estava lá, e ele era amigo dela, somente amigo. Era importante que ela tivesse seu amigo num momento tão especial como durante seu casamento. E mais, a felicidade só era tão grande porque ela sabia o quanto Stefan ficaria feliz. Em nenhum momento, ela poderia acreditar no que seu coração gritava já desesperado. Ela não o amava, não podia amar mesmo se amasse. Ela só amava o Stefan, não é mesmo? Ela deixou a pergunta solta, não era o melhor momento para que seu coração respondesse, ele estava confuso demais, mas a única coisa que ela tinha certeza era, ela não sentia mais aquele vazio.

–Que bom, Elena. – Ele continuou com a mesma postura defensiva, não iria se expor à ela, expor os sentimento como fizera no passado. Não tinha adiantado de nada, afinal. Ela não o quisera, não importava o quando ela o amasse, ainda assim, ela não o queria. Ela tinha escolhido Stefan, e por mais, que ele pudesse sentir a urgência do abraço dela, não poderia se iludir ou ter qualquer esperança. Elena nunca seria dele, ainda mais agora. Ela iria se casar.

–Entra, por favor, eu estava com as meninas escolhendo lembrancinhas. – Ela riu, se achando sem graça, se achando ridícula e nem sabia porque se sentia assim, não tinha idéia. Na verdade, sentiu o vazio a invadir novamente quando ele se desvincilhou do abraço dela, quando ouviu as palavras geladas dele, tão distante. Ela corou, mas ainda mantinha seu olhar focado nos olhos dele, e os olhos dela brilhavam cada vez que o via, e esse brilho era algo involuntário, ela podia conter seu corpo, mas não aquilo, não o brilho que ele trazia ao seu olhar. E isso, todas perceberam. Caroline e Bonnie se olhavam, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Elena se recompôs, tentando fazer uma brincadeira. – Coisa de garota, né? Fica a vontade. – Ela não sabia o que dizer.

–Tá bom. – Ele disse ainda mais frio que antes, tentando se manter forte. As reações de Elena não diziam respeito à ele. Ou melhor, nada sobre ela dizia respeito à ele, por mais que ele a amasse. Ele nem cumprimentou as duas meninas, apenas entrou na casa, que costumava ser dele, e foi achar um lugar que ele pudesse ficar.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena suspirou pesadamente ao vê-lo passar por ela, tão friamente. Ela precisou de um tempo para processar o que tê-lo visto lhe tinha causado. Não era só a surpresa, ou o tempo que ela não o via. Tinha algo mais, algo muito forte, que ela fazia de tudo para ignorar, para esconder de si mesma, guarda em alguma parte inacessível de sua alma para não ter mais que se lembrar. Porque, afinal, era muito errado e totalmente descabido. Ela não sentia nada por Damon além de amizade, sentia?

O sentimento que ela tinha por ele foi sempre algo que ela nunca quis se deixar entender muito bem, tudo isso por culpa, por medo, sim, medo de descobrir que o amava e ter que lidar com as consequências disso. Não era tão simples assim, não era só amar e pronto, não para Elena, para ela entravam uma série de ponderações e questões, as quais iam de encontro, ou melhor, conflitavam com a sua moral e com o que ela julgava correto.

Era por isso, que ela sempre preferiu fechar os olhos e ignorar, abafar as batidas altas de seu coração. Ela tinha sempre sido muito clara em relação a isso, se já tinha se envolvido com um, não iria se envolver com o outro. Era errado, não podia amá-los, não podia amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, não podia amar nem um depois o outro, eles eram irmãos e era horrível, ela não era a Katherine, ela era melhor.

Entretanto, houve diversas vezes que ela quis ser exatamente como a vampira, que ela odiava e repudiava tanto, na verdade, queria ser até pior. Por várias vezes, ela quis se deixar levar e em algumas dessas vezes até se deixou levar, e acabou por ficar, acabou por beijá-lo, e para cada beijo, vieram doses iguais de felicidade e de culpa, não era justo afinal, ela não poderia fazer isso.

Só que vê-lo, a abalou mais do que ela poderia prever, na verdade, nunca pensou que se sentiria daquele jeito. Ainda tentava entender, na verdade, ignorava exatamente o que seu inconsciente já tinha entendido há muito tempo. E agora aquela sensação horrível de vazio começava a invadi-la novamente. _Droga_, queria estar com ele. Faria qualquer coisa, mas não podia fazer.

Mas que diabos ela estava pensando? Por que ela tinha que ficar daquele jeito? Por que tinha que se sentir tão vulnerável, se sentir completa num instante e agora, quando estava sem ele incompleta de novo? _Droga_, ela precisava parar com isso, precisava jogar para longe aqueles pensamentos, tirá-los de sua mente de uma vez por todas. Ela nem entendia muito bem, ou se fazia de desentendida, dava no mesmo, afinal. Sempre dava no mesmo, porque ela continuava no mesmo, continuava insistindo que estava tudo bem.

Elena fechou os olhos por um breve instante, respirou profundamente. Pronto, ela já estava melhor, tinha que estar. Forjou o melhor sorriso que tinha, talvez, o único sorriso abalado que conseguisse naquele momento. Ela precisava se concentrar, tinha tantas coisas para fazer e isso iria prender a atenção dela por horas. _Ótimo_, era exatamente isso que ela precisava, de alguma coisa que a distraísse. Precisava de algo que interrompesse a rotação do mundo dela, sim, porque tinha sido exatamente isso que acontecera quando ela reencontrara Damon há alguns minutos atrás, todo seu mundo girou, entrou em colapso e ela nem sabia por quê.

Precisou de mais alguns segundos, parada, inerte em frente à porta. Sentiu-se ridícula, o que ela estava fazendo, afinal? Ela se voltou para o imenso sofá onde estavam as duas garotas, suas melhores amigas, que a olhavam confusa, tentando decifrar a expressão dela. Elena pudera ouvir, durante todo aquele momento, a conversinha, ou melhor, os sussurros que Bonnie e Caroline davam uma para outra, ela sabia que estava falando dela, mas não iria perguntar, porque perguntar iriam gerar perguntas direcionadas a ela, perguntas que ela não queria enfrentar.

–Então meninas, onde nós estávamos mesmo? – Ela perguntou no melhor tom que conseguiu encontrar, esperava que isso fosse capaz de levar embora qualquer pergunta que elas teriam.

As duas se olharam confusas, mas decidiram deixar para lá. Deviam estar vendo coisas onde não existia. Elena parecia normal, deveria ter sido só a surpresa de ver Damon, nada mais, porque ela não gostava dele, era o que ela sempre dissera e bem, ela iria se casar com o Stefan, não tinha sentido pensar ao contrário.

–Pensei que você tinha esquecido já, Elena – Caroline foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, voltando a sua postura de animação. – Você vai querer ou não ver todas as amostras de lembrancinhas que eu trouxe?

–Ai, Elena, é uma mais linda que a outra. – Bonnie completou tranquilamente.

–Claro que quero ver. – Elena respondeu ainda afetada. – E eu que pensava que lembrancinha de casamento fosse só bem-casados.

–Ai, Elena, para com isso! Que coisa antiquada! –Caroline fez uma cara feia. – Nem se a minha avó se casasse hoje ela daria bem-casados como lembrancinha. Que coisa mais fora de moda! Onde você mora, hein? Em Plutão? Até os marcianos já sabem, mas você não. – Ela continuou tagarela como sempre. – Que sorte que você tem a mim para fazer tudo isso, se não seu casamento ia ser a coisa mais brega que existe.

–Desculpa Carr. – Elena falou envergonhada, mas a verdade é que metade do que a loira tinha falado, ela não tinha prestado atenção, ainda estava presa na lembrança da sensação que sentira ao abraçar Damon. Por que ela se sentiu tão bem enquanto estava envolvida pelos braços dele, enquanto sentia o calor de seu corpo junto ao dela?

–Elena você já viu que está super na moda dar de lembrancinhas mini bolos? Tipo, réplicas do bolo do casamento, eles vem numas caixinhas todas enfeitadinhas, super fofas! É uma coisa mais bonitinha do que a outra. – Caroline falou animadamente.

–Carr, você tem que perguntar para a Elena se ela já viu o bolo. – Bonnie falou rindo, mas temia, ou melhor, tinha quase certeza que Elena tinha esquecido até disso, do jeito que a amiga estava, era bem provável que sim.

–Bolo? Que bolo? – Elena perguntou como se o bolo não tivesse sentido algum, na verdade, não tinha sentido para ela, que estava muito longe dali, sua mente vagava em outros pensamentos, totalmente diferentes, que não estavam nem próximos da festa que iria acontecer a apenas alguns dias.

–Terra chamando Elena, Terra chamando Elena! – Caroline falou num tom infantil, como se estivesse falando com uma criança perdida. – Francamente, Elena, o que deu em você? Você não viu o bolo, não é? – A loira continuou. - Que bom que eu vi tudo, deixei umas três lojas com o pedido pronto, só esperando você ir lá experimentar e decidir qual você quer.

–Ah, me desculpa. – Elena falou num tom fraco, entristecido. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim nesses últimos tempos.

–Stress de noiva. – Bonnie riu.

–Sabe? Ás vezes parece que você nem quer se casar, sabia? – Caroline falou num tom reprovador. – Sério, Elena, parece que seu subconsciente está fazendo isso com você. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Você esquece, vive com essa cara triste e parece que ela piorou agora quando você viu o... – Caroline iria continuar mais sentiu o pé de Bonnie pressionar o seu com força. Ela olhou para a bruxa que fazia uma cara feia para ela, como se mandasse calar a boca e não tocar no assunto.

–Eu... eu não sei o que falar. – Elena respondeu ainda mais frágil do que antes. Ela deveria falar que não tinha nada a ver qualquer das coisas que Caroline tinha acabado de dizer, mas não conseguiu. Quando percebeu, estava apenas evitando que as lágrimas que vinha inexplicavelmente, vertessem.

–Tá tudo bem? – Bonnie perguntou preocupada.

–Ai, Elena, desculpa, desculpa. – Caroline implorou. – Eu juro, não era isso que eu quis falar, me desculpa.

–Não, não. – Elena sorriu se contendo do jeito que podia. – Tá tudo bem, acho que eu tô só muito sensível, sei lá, estressada, TPM, alguma coisa assim. – Ela riu. Quem ela estava enganando, afinal?

Acabou que Elena acabou se recompondo, se concentrando no que as amigas tinham para dizer, em tudo que ela ainda tinha que decidir. Conseguiu escolher qual lembrancinha teria, na verdade, aceitou a que Caroline tinha mais gostado, afinal, Elena nunca tinha sido o tipo de garota que adorava festas, aliás, houve um tempo onde ela gostou, mas já fazia tanto tempo, que ela já não era mais essa pessoa. Com certeza, o que a loira tinha gostado era o melhor a ser escolhido mesmo.

Já era fim de tarde, Caroline e Bonnie já tinham ido embora fazia horas, mas Elena continuava sentada no sofá, no mesmo lugar onde passara à tarde com elas conversando, olhando coisas, decidindo, ou quase isso. Só que dessa vez, o olhar dela estava perdido, ficava encarando a porta, quase perdida, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos.

A verdade é que a sensação de vazio, de solidão estava tão forte, tão incrivelmente devastadora, que era como se ela já não conseguisse se mexer mais. Quando se mexia era apenas para se encolher ainda mais, para se curvar em seu próprio corpo, com a esperança que isso aplacasse a dor, que adiantasse, costumava adiantar, mas não estava adiantando, não naquele dia. _Droga_, por que sua mente estava fazendo isso com ela? _Droga_, ela pensou, por que ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Damon? Mas por que ela tinha que ficar pensando nele? Ela não devia pensar nele.

_Droga_, só que ela queria que ele estivesse lá. Na verdade, ele até estava lá, só que não com ela, deveria ser por isso que se sentia daquela forma tão abalada. Mas que coisa! Mas porque queria que ele estivesse com ela, afinal? Será que sentira tanta falta dele que quando o vira ficara daquele jeito? Não tinha nenhum sentido, até porque, ele não poderia ser a causa, não podia ser o que estava faltando para ela. Não podia ser, mas deveria ser. Ela ainda se lembrava de muito bem do que tinham acontecido horas atrás, quando ela chegou e o abraçou, da sensação boa que sentira, como se nada mais faltasse e ela estivesse curada.

Ela ainda tinha em sua mente a imagem perfeita dele quando chegara. Era tão nítida a lembrança, que era como se o estivesse vendo naquele exato instante, como se ele fosse tão real que pudesse tocá-lo. Ainda tinha guardado nas entranhas de sua alma o cheio do perfume dele, na verdade sempre tivera aquele cheio guardado em si, pois, ele ainda usava o mesmo perfume, o mesmo perfume que a inebriava. Droga, ela ainda queria que ele estivesse lá com ela e nem sabia o porquê. Ela devia estar ficando louca, só podia ser.

A verdade é que a tarde inteira se passou como um borrão, ela não se lembrava de muito bem de nada que se sucedeu depois da chegada dele, depois que ele chegou, subiu para um dos quartos e se trancou lá. Tudo depois se passou como se ela estivesse ausente. Era engraçado, ela estivera presente, mas era como se estivesse ausente, não se lembrava de metade, ou melhor, se lembrava de quase nada do que vira as milhares de lembrancinhas, as palavras de Caroline, as palavras de Bonnie, na verdade, foi como se o vento as tivesse levado antes que Elena pudesse tê-las ouvido. Só haviam restado as palavras dele, tão monossilábicas, tão geladas e isso a afetada e como afetava.

Elena se recostou no sofá, deixando seu corpo, tenso, relaxar um pouco. Ela deveria mudar um pouco o foco. O que estava acontecendo com ela não era normal, nem podia estar acontecendo. Não era em Damon que ela deveria pensar loucamente, como estava pensando, mas sim em Stefan. _Droga_, o problema era que ela não conseguia, não conseguia parar de pensar nele, não conseguia parar de se lembrar dele, daquele sorriso tão irresistível e daqueles olhos tão azuis como o mar, não conseguia parar de pensar.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente, tentando afastar os pensamentos, mas quando ela os abriu, ela o viu novamente e dessa vez não era só a lembrança dele. Era ele mesmo, Elena pode sentir seu corpo reagir como reagira mais cedo, o coração acelerou espontaneamente, fazendo com que sua respiração fizesse o mesmo, acompanhasse seu ritmo. Os músculos dela tencionaram, querendo impulsioná-la até lá, até os braços dela. Ela tivera que lutar contra aquele instinto quase dominador e permanecer ali, mantendo a mesma expressão quase vazia de antes.

–Damon... - Ainda assim, ela o chamou quando percebeu que ele não lhe dirigira nenhuma palavra, era difícil conviver com a ideia que ele não estava falando direito com ela, isso fazia com que seu coração dilacerasse. Elena o olhava, um olhar que era quase como um pedido, como se falasse que não iria aguentar aquilo muito tempo, sentia falta dele, afinal.

–Eu só vim buscar uma bebida, Elena. – Ele falou tentando manter o mesmo tom sério e inabalável. Ser frio com ela era, com certeza, uma das coisas mais difíceis que ele já fizera em toda sua existência, não havia sido mais difícil do que ficar longe dela todo aquele tempo, porque, mesmo não estando com ela, era melhor ficar próximo, vendo-a todo dia, do que sentir a ausência dela.

–O seu bar e as suas bebidas estão no mesmo lugar. – Ela falou num tom fraco, quase vulnerável. A verdade, é que desde que viera morar com Stefan na mansão dos Salvatore, ela mudou quase tudo da casa, mas não conseguira mudar as coisas dele, não conseguiu sequer tirá-las do lugar, quando mais trocá-las por outras. Ela gostava daquele espaço, do espaço dele ali, ela não sabia por que, mas os lugares "dele" eram os seus preferidos naquela casa.

–Quanta gentileza a sua, Elena. – Ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico. – Bom ver que vocês também não beberam meus Whiskys preferidos. – Ele riu, fazendo graça, tentando manter-se o mais alheio possível dela, da presença dela, não quis olhá-la diretamente, porque ela despertava sensações, sentimentos que ele preferia ignorar e ele era bom fazendo isso, era bom fingindo que não se importava.

Elena não respondeu se sentiu afetada demais, afetada pelo tom frio dele. Sentia falta de quando ele era doce, porque costumava ser doce só com ela e ela sempre gostou tanto disso. A garota quase se desesperou com o pensamento que invadiu sua mente, será que ele não ligava mais para ela, será que nunca mais ele a iria tratar daquele jeito tão gentil, aquele jeito especial que era destinado a ela? Ela quis chorar, mas se conteve, quis se manter séria, como se nada a estivesse afetando, mas estava ficando complicado.

Ele a observou, percebeu a expressão dela mudar, se tornar vulnerável, se adaptar as respostas dele e ele se sentiu horrível por tratá-la daquele jeito. Entretanto, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito, porque se mudasse, iria se envolver ainda mais, se apaixonar mais do que já estava apaixonado por ela e isso não era nem um pouco saudável para ele, nunca seria, porque ela nunca iria corresponder, nunca correspondeu mesmo. Ainda assim, ele não conseguiu conter o pensamento que surgira, quando, graças a sua audição extremamente aguçada, podia ouvir os batimentos do coração dela, cada vez mais descompassados, cada vez mais acelerados. – Elena... - Ele chamou, fazendo com que a garota o fitasse automaticamente, com a mesma expressão sensível. - Por que você manteve tudo que era meu assim?

A pergunta foi bastante certeira, porque a resposta era óbvia. Era tão óbvia que ela tinha que negá-la, pelo simples motivo de que não poderia responder, porque exibiria algo que ela vinha combatendo há tanto tempo. – Por que a casa é sua, não era justo eu mudar nada. – Ela mentiu lógico que não era isso. Sentiu-se patética, dando uma resposta ainda mais patética do que ela. A verdade, é que ela mantivera tudo dele como sempre fora, porque tinha a esperança que ele voltasse, porque queria que ele voltasse, porque sentia saudades, porque aquilo fazia com que ela se lembrasse dele e ela gostava dele. Na verdade, ela o amava, mesmo quando dizia que não amava. Ela o amava mais não podia admitir mesmo se quisesse admitir, havia cruzado uma linha que não a deixava mais voltar atrás. Ela corou, nem sabia por que tinha corado, deve ter sido vergonha, qualquer outro sentimento, talvez se sentisse exposta quando percebeu a conclusão que havia chegado. Ela o amava, afinal.

Ele sorriu ao perceber como ela ficara uma parte dele se acendeu, afinal, ela havia demonstrado que sentia algo, sentia algo por ele, mesmo que não fosse admitir nunca. Ela não iria admitir nunca e essa ideia trazia sombras para dentro dele, na mesma intensidade daquele sentimento radiante que sentira a menos de um segundo atrás. De que adiantava ele saber se ela não admitia? Era ainda pior do que se ela não sentisse nada, porque embora, não mudasse coisa alguma, fazia com que ele sentisse esperança em algo que não deveria sentir mais.

Elena se antecipou ao perceber que ele iria dizer alguma coisa, ela estava confusa demais, ou melhor, tinha acabado de ganhar consciência, ou quase isso, de algo que não deveria sentir. – Eu acho que eu preciso dormir. – Ela falou ansiosa, rápido demais. – Eu estou cansada, preciso descansar. – Ela mentiu, atropelando as palavras. – Boa noite. – Ela disse desconexamente, afinal, ainda estava de tarde, deveria ser quase 18 horas, mas ainda assim, ainda era tarde e não noite.

–Boa noite. – Ele respondeu afetado pelo tom dela, pela expressão que denunciava algo que ela não queria transparecer. E foi quando ele a sentiu o abraçando novamente. A verdade, é que ela não conseguiu se contiver, precisava abraça-lo, porque precisava experimentar a sensação de proteção, a sensação de estar completa, precisava sentir os braços dele a envolvendo, precisava sentir o perfume dele, precisava daquela proximidade porque fazia bem á ela, mesmo que fizesse igualmente mal, porque ela, no fundo, sabia que o amava e não aguentava a ideia de que em pouco tempo não o veria novamente, não estaria mais perto dele e estaria... casada, e não era com ele.

Mas que _droga_, ela pensou não sabendo exatamente a que direcionou esse pensamento, se foi por se lamentar que não se casaria com ele ou porque essa ideia absurda pudera cruzar sua mente. Mas era tão absurda, afinal? Ela sentia algo por ele, talvez aquele lamento tivesse sentido. E essa ideia, fez ela se afastar, na verdade, todo seu corpo pedia para que ela não se afastasse, mas ela precisou usar de toda a sua razão, que já estava deveras abalada para terminar aquele abraço, que na verdade, ela queria que fosse eterno. Ela não dissera mais nada, subiu afetada, frágil, para seu quarto. O que ela estava fazendo? Nem ela sabia responder.


End file.
